The present invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system, and a game controller.
Spinning-reel type games are available in many gaming venues. At these venues, the game is usually provided by stand alone gaming machines, each having a plurality of reels. To initiate play of a game, a player places a wager and causes all the reels to spin. When the spinning reels stop, they reveal a symbol at each of a plurality of display positions. Depending on whether the displayed symbol forms a winning symbol combination, an award may be provided to the player.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.